Terra Returns Alternate Ending
by Gameblaster12
Summary: This is as the title say's, the alternate ending to Terra Returns. It starts after Tela has been kidnapped. Please read the authors note in the first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is the alternate ending to Terra's Return for the sake of those who didn't like the ending the first time plus this could have gone two ways anyway. Sorry it has taken me so long to do this but when I finally came up with the idea, I had many other stories in mind and so I have wanted to do those first. Seeing as how I still have more stories that I'm, working on and I am still trying to figure out what to do in my next chapter of my current story, I figured that now is as good of time as any. Once again, sorry this is so incredibly late.**

**Chapter 1: Change of Plans**

Raven and Beast Boy ran to the kitchen to get something to eat and drink and then they had planned to go but like all plans, they change. Robin walked in behind them. "So, when do you two plan on chasing down Slade?" Robin asked

Beast Boy as frustrated as he is with Terra snapped at Robin accidentally. "Right after we eat Robin! Then Beast Boy saw the hurt in Robin's eyes and immediately apologized. "Robin, I am so sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you like that."

Robin nodded his head in a way of saying 'I forgive you' and then started talking. "This is hard for the both of you and as much as I wish I could say that I know how you feel, I can't. I am also sad to say that we can't leave till we get some rest."

Raven then gave him an angry glare. "We have to leave tonight, I don't plan on letting him take my daughter away from me and turn her evil."

Robin now got a little frustrated but understood the situation as much as he possibly could anyway. "If you want her back, then you have to understand that we need rest in order to fight him or else we have no chance in getting her back."

Raven heard the frustration in his voice and calmed down. "Sorry Robin, I just don't want to lose my baby girl." Then Beast Boy walked up to her and put a loving arm around her. She smiled and put her head on his chest letting a few tears drop down her face.

"You won't lose Tela; we will make sure of that, now go get some rest ok." Robin frowned and left the room.

Beast Boy carried Raven to their room bridal style and set her on the bed. "Raven, I will be back, I just need to talk with Terra ok. Raven nodded and he left the room. He walked down the hall and into the common room and found Terra on the couch. When he walked up to her, he found her asleep on the couch. He started to walk away but then did a double take to look at her mouth. He could have sworn he saw an evil smile but saw nothing but a tear down her cheek. Then he thought that Robin was right to have them rest and leave tomorrow, he was very tired so he headed back to his room to be with Raven. Once he got to their room he went to lay down and sleep.

He laid down and then heard Raven start talking. "That was a short talk, don't you think Beast Boy plus I didn't hear any screaming so that's a good sign, right?"

"I never talked to her, she is asleep on the couch and I didn't want to wake her up so I left." He explained to Raven. "So, why aren't you asleep yet?"

"I couldn't sleep Beast Boy; I am too worried about Tela." She said as she started crying again. "I just want her back Beast Boy; I just want her back." Raven said quieter the second time.

Beast Boy put an arm around her and said. "I a want her back to Raven, but look at it this way, he wont do anything till we attack him ourselves so that takes a little worry off our shoulders." This seemed to have cheered Raven up a little but the worry was still there. I think it is time to sleep Raven, so please do, it has been three hours since this happened and it took its toll on you." Raven nodded her head and then they both fell asleep.

In the city a three hours earlier, Jinx and Kid Flash were walking through the streets when they saw Slade running away from titan's tower and a child in their arms. Then he started talking and the two titans hid from him. "Hello little one, I am your new daddy know unless of course your parents come after you in which case you will no longer be alive." Then he continued walking with the sleeping child in his arms.

Jinx whispered to her husband of three months. I think we need to wait for the titans to show before we chase him down." Kid flash nodded in agreement. They waited and waited but the titans never showed up. "In the morning, we will follow them but keep hidden. It looks like our time to camp has come earlier than expected.

In Slades lair, Slade was walking around with the sleeping baby. "Tomorrow is the end of the titans. Too bad you will never know them." Then Slade set the baby down and went to his bed laughing.

The next morning in the tower, everyone was getting ready for their fight today. Robin is in his room grabbing some of his bird-a-rangs and got his sword ready for the battle. He put on his cape and grabbed some of his disks and he headed to the common room. Everyone else had powers so everyone was already in the common room and ready to go except for Terra who was nowhere to be found. They all had breakfast and were then off until Beast Boy spoke up. "Everyone wait." Everyone turned toward Beast Boy worriedly except for Raven who was scared at what Beast Boy might say and that fear came true. "I don't think that we should go."

Raven looked over at Beast Boy angrily and then yelled at him. "What do you mean we shouldn't go?"

Beast Boy looked at Raven apologetically and frowned. Then he looked toward the others and spoke up. "I think we should just let Slade win this one for now. He won't kill her if we don't go after her and so letting her live is the best way to do this. She lives and so will we and we can save Tela later on." Beast Boy explained.

"So you think that this decision can save us and her Beast Boy?" Robin asked

"Yeah, it's the best shot we've got I think." Beast Boy said and then the door to room opened and Terra came through.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Terra's Demise**

"Terra, what are you doing here?" Beast Boy asked shocked.

"I went to Slades lair to wait for you guys but you never showed." Terra said confidently.

"I don't buy that Terra; it would've taken us much longer to get there." Then Beast Boy had a flashback from last night when he thought he saw an evil smirk on Terra's face. He looked sharply at Terra and growled at her. "You were never going to help us with this fight were you Terra, it was all a set up."

"What are you talking about Beast Boy; I only to help you out?" Terra gave the group a scared looked mainly from the glares she is being given by the team. "What's with the glares guys?"

Raven walked over to her. "You helped Slade to get to Tela, that's why you knew what Slade was planning and why you didn't tell us earlier. If you had told us, we would have been prepared to fight Slade. We would never have to go looking for her if it weren't for you." Raven yelled angrily completely forgetting about Beast Boy's change of mind.

Terra looked down toward the ground while walking toward the kitchen counter and smiled evilly. "You win Raven." Terra grabbed some knifes and then without warning, chucked the knives at Raven who made a shield around her. "Beast Boy will be mine even if I have to kill every one of you." She ran past the titans quickly and then jumped out the window and landed on a floating boulder with many small dagger like rocks surrounding her. She started chucking the small sharpened rocks through the window making everyone duck in cover.

"Cyborg, can you blast those rocks?" Robin asked.

"Not without getting hit or having a rock damage my cannon." Cyborg got down lower as his cover is slowly being chipped away by rocks.

Robin thought quickly and came up with an idea. He looked over at Beast Boy who isn't being shot at and made a motion with his hands telling him to move in. Beast Boy got the idea and transformed into a small fly and headed toward Terra. Once he reached her, he transformed into a gorilla and grabbed onto her. "Terra, what is wrong with you? You already tried this once and you failed, don't do this again." Beast Boy said with anger in his voice.

"I will have you as my own Beast Boy." Terra then threw him off the rock and dodged some currently incoming blasts from the others. Once she got out of the way, she made her way to the roof and waited at the entrance. She heard footsteps heading up stairs and smiled until she heard something below her and she jumped into the air and landed onto another rock. She flew up into the air and could see all the titans there including Beast Boy. Terra flew off on her rock and went toward Slades hideout hoping to get there before the titans could get to her.

Kid Flash and Jinx waited outside of Slades hideout waiting for the titans to arrive when they saw Terra in the distance which took some worry off of them until they saw Cyborgs cannon blasts shooting at her. Kid Flash looked over at Jinx and the two nodded.

Terra dodged every blast that the titans could shoot at her and found herself close to the hideout. "Good, I'm almost there." She continued flying when her rock broke from underneath her and she fell. Terra made another rock but she couldn't get it to her before she hit the ground. She got up and started to run off when she got hit and flew backward and skid on the ground. She got up and found kid Flash and Jinx in front of her. "Get out of my way." Terra said as she stood up just to get blasted in the back.

The titans finally caught up to Terra and Cyborg shot one final blast at her. "Terra." Robin yelled.

"Someone's in trouble." Jinx said with a smile on her face. "So what did you do?"

Terra stood up and pushed Kid Flash and Jinx out of the way and created a wall behind her to try and slow them down but what she hadn't expected was Kid Flash to knock her over as he ran around her wall. "You know, you really shouldn't ignore people, it isn't very polite."

Terra then flew into the air after knocking Kid Flash away and continued toward the hideout three yards away from her. She got within two hundred feet when a green T-rex got in the way and she ran into him. Terra fell to the ground and hit it with aloud thud. She shook herself awake trying to stay conscious and then flew into the air again but higher so that she could have enough time to save herself from another painful fall. She got within twenty feet of the hideout when Raven grabbed onto her. Terra pushed her off a few seconds later and then found herself falling. Terra tried to get another rock up to her but she couldn't seem to before she hit the ground breaking her neck, some ribs, and a leg and an arm.

Beast Boy ran over to Terra to check her pulse and found that she doesn't have one. Beast Boy stood up and turned toward the group. "She is dead everyone, let's go home."

All the titans rushed back to the tower including Kid Flash and Jinx. Beast Boy was the first to speak up. "Ok everyone, tomorrow we make our way to Slade and get our daughter back. We have already wasted to much energy on Terra and so the best thing to do would be to wait until tomorrow." The group then grabbed some food and started eating lunch.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Our Happy Ending**

That morning, Slade had prepared himself with the power that he had received from Terra but no one ever showed up making it so that Slade used his power for nothing.

The next day when the titans woke, they all went over to the kitchen and grabbed a bite to eat except for Beast Boy and Raven. The two sat on the couch and started talking with Raven the first to speak. "Beast Boy, you think that we can win this and get our daughter back?" Raven asked not sure what to think.

Beast Boy looked at Raven and smiled gently at her. "Yeah Raven, we will. Chances are that Slade was expecting us yesterday and so we can catch him of guard. I swear, we will get her back and we will all be fine. I love you Raven and I would never break a promise to you." Beast Boy said trying to comfort Raven though he is unsure of how things will turn out himself. The only fears that he has is the fear of losing his daughter and the thought of not being able to keep his promise to Raven.

"Beast Boy, I know you would never break a promise that you have control over but this isn't something that you can promise me. Thanks for trying though Beast Boy; it means a lot to know that you really do love me." Then Raven gently kissed him.

"Let's take him down." Beast Boy said with a serious look on his face plus some determination." Beast Boy looked over to his teammates and saw them getting ready and then picked up his communicator. "Yo Bumblebee and crew, you there."

"This is Bumblebee, what's up Beast Boy."

"Could you and your team come to jump, we may need some backup today when we fight Slade." Beast Boy said seriously.

"I think we can get there." Bumblebee said with a smirk on her face.

Beast Boy then told Bumblebee where to be and hung up the phone and then turned back to his teammates. "Is everyone ready for the beat down?" Beast Boy pumped his fists into the air as he said this. Everyone gave a single nod. "Then Robin, you're the leader; you let us know what to do."

"Titans, let's move out." Then the group went into the garage and got into the T car except for Raven, Starfire, and Beast Boy, they decided to fly the whole way. Once they got there, Robin immediately took control. "Beast Boy, Raven and Starfire, you three go hide to the left. Jinx, Kid Flash and Cyborg, you three go to the left. I will head straight in and let him think that I'm alone. As soon as you see us start fighting, surround him and Kid Flash, if he has Tela, take her from him. Everyone know what they're doing?" The group nodded and went into position. Robin walked into the biggest area so that Slade could see him. "Slade, where are you?"

Just then, Slade came around from a corner. "Robin, what are you doing here I would have thought you would have come yesterday. No matter, I guess I'll have her killed know." Slade pulled out a dagger and went to kill Tela when a yellow and red flash zoomed by and disappeared. When Slade looked down, Tela was gone. "Robin, very clever."

"I'm here to talk and now that I have your attention, let's talk. First off, why would you of all people work for someone that had you killed?" Robin asked truly curious.

"Easy Robin, power, the only reason to help an enemy and of course, to get rid of you and your team." Slade calmly said as he usually does.

"So what is this power anyway though I can't expect you to tell me?" Robin tried to get him to spill but it went unsuccessful.

"Now why would I tell you what power she gave me? I'm desperate Robin, not stupid." Slade leaned up against a wall as he talked to Robin. "Now for my question, Why did you bother to hide your teammates, it's not like I can't see them." Slade then grabbed some grenades and threw them in the direction of the titans.

"Titans, move." Robin called out as Slade attacked. Robin blocked the first three strikes but got thrown back by the fourth.

Starfire threw her bolts at Slade who dodged her attacks and Raven picked up two heavy objects in the room and threw them at Slade. Slade dodged every attack and then hid. The titans cautiously looked around the room making sure that they weren't attacked by surprise. The next thing that they knew, three grenades fell from the ceiling and everyone ran in opposite directions. Slade jumped down to the ground but got pushed into a wall by a red and yellow blur that stopped quickly. Slade got off the wall and grabbed Kid Flash by the arm and threw him into Starfire causing them to crash into a pillar. Kid Flash hit his head and fell unconscious and Starfire slowly and carefully put him on the ground, outside the area and out of harms way and then flew back into the fray.

When she got there, Robin had been knocked out and the others were firing off as fast as they could. Slade just jumped into the air and so Starfire shot a bolt at Slade right before he tagged Raven in the back.

Slade looked around and found Jinx being the closest to him. Jinx saw Slade running at her and tried to sink his feet into the ground but he jumped into the air and threw two grenades at her. Jinx shot both with her power and was about to get tackled by Slade when a pillar hit him making him fly to the side. Jinx looked over to Raven and smiled. "Thanks Raven." Raven nodded and then went back to fighting.

Beast Boy hadn't bothered to fight yet making sure to save his strength in case the others got knocked out even though he had a small amount of backup when his communicator rang. He picked it up and Bumble picked up and noticed that she is in some kind of fight and then the communicator blacked out. Beast Boy turned into a sash squash and tore out a pillar. He ran over to Slade who was getting ready to hit Raven and smacked him into another pillar. The pillar broke and Slade got up wobbling a little from the hit. Slade just got up and was hit again into another pillar which broke. "I have had enough of you Slade." Beast Boy said as he grabbed Slade and then threw him into another pillar which broke that pillar. Slade gripped onto his side as he could feel that he now has bruised ribs. "We know you worked for Terra Slade in case you're wondering." Then the place started to shake as the ceiling started to come down. "Everyone, get out." Beast Boy said as he ran toward the exit with the others right on his tail, leaving Slade to lie on the ground.

Starfire rushed over to Robin who is still knocked out and could see a large piece of the ceiling coming down right over Robin. Starfire shot a bolt at the rock multiple times trying to break it but without luck. She sped up as she flew through the air and grabbed Robin and got him out of the way. The giant piece of rock then landed on Starfires foot which she quickly picked up and pushed it off. She flew into the air again and picked up Robin and made it out just as the whole place collapsed.

Beast Boy looked around and smiled seeing everyone get out safely thought he didn't see Kid Flash anywhere. "Come on everyone, let's get back to titans tower." Once they reached the tower, they found Kid Flash on the couch with Tela sleeping in his arms. "At least we know where he disappeared off to." Beast Boy chuckled as he saw Raven rush off toward Kid Flash and her daughter.

Raven picked up Tela and took her over to Beast Boy. "You had the right idea Beast Boy. Thank you." Then she quickly kissed Beast Boy which received and 'awe' from everyone in the room.

**The End**

**A/N: Tell me what you think of the alternate ending. I hope you that didn't like the other ending were able to enjoy this one more.**


End file.
